Darkberry
'Darkberry '''is a very small dark brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. She is the daughter of Aspenstar and sister of Stagfoot. Description Appearance Darkberry is a very small dark brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. She is slim and not very muscular but she's a good fighter for her size. She ha very dark amber eyes, they don't show much emtion and are mostly shown to be narrowed. She has long fur that she keeps well groomed and kept, occasionally her fur might stick up in a few places. The she-cat also has small paws, but very sharp claws hidden away in the fur. She has white, sharp teeth. Personality Darkberry is known to be bitter, snappy, rude, and very angry about the war that continues. She is very bitter toward her mother, she feels she doesn't care for her at all. The she-cat can also be very snappy and she isn't very patient with anyone except her brother. She also comes off as rude, which she can be depending on what's going on at the time. Darkberry completely despises the other clans becuase of the war that goes on, though she'd never say it. Even if she doesn't agree with the war that doesn't mean she'll hesitate to fight. Darkberry is also very headstrong when it comes to fighting, she doesn't back down very often. If you get past all her bad personality traits and general negativity she's pretty nice. She is very loyal to her friends and family, even if she doesn't get along with them If someone befriends her, she is very sweet and protective of them. Skills ''TBC History Kithood TBC Adolescence (apprentice) Adulthood Darkberry is first seem out in the forest, she catches the scent of her brother but ignores it. She later finds Stagfoot, accidentally scaring him. She asks him if he's okay but she never actually gets a reply from him. Darkberry is later seen in camp again, growling as Brightwhisker passed to leave. It is noted that she thinks the war and alliances are very pointless. She is approached by Drizzleheart asking if she wants to go hunting. She replies with a yes and they leave. Again, she runs into Stagfoot back in camp as he asks her to go hunt fot him. Darkberry gets very annoyed at first and glares over at her mother, Aspenstar before softly replying to her brother that she would. Darkberry returns to camp later and drops a fish at his paws, he thanks her and she replies that it was no problem. She starts thinking about how lucky she is that no cat hurt her brother yet and she vows to herslef to kill whoever tries. More coming soon Postmortem None Pedigree TBC Relationships Family "Ah, my brother, I love him of course. He's a great friend to have and I'd do anything to protect him.. I know he might not be the smartest but that doesn't matter." Stagfoot: Darkberry loves and cares deeply about her brother. She's very protective of him and would do anything for him. She wishes him the best and will always be loyal to him no matter what happens. "My mother, I love her as well... We didn't start off great but I'd do anything she asked me too. I consider her a good leader and wish her the best. '' Aspenstar: Darkberry loves her mother and is loyal to her. Though they didn't get along, they made up and Darkberry hopes their relationship improves. Friends ''TBC Love Interests TBC Enemies TBC Other TBC Plots TBC) Trivia *Blue thinks a song that fits her is Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold (favorite band) *Blue loves her dearly <3